Fading Blossom in the Sand
by Mina-chan95
Summary: It's 24XX, one of Resistance Force members, Kyo, was sent to investigate abandoned NEST spaceship. The very little he would know that this place is not so lonely... Ch4 Noncon, Tentacle Rape; Ch9 Dubcon, NTR/Netorare/Cheating, Blackmail, MaleOCxCannon]
1. Chapter 1

***sigh* it seems that it would be my last project this year. So, another serial, but this time, it maybe the darkest thematic project, I'm worked so far. How it will end? Not sure, but surely, it's gonna be stressful experience in this dystopian AU. Please, forgive me, cos sci-fi was never my thing, so, now like exploring unknown horizons. For now adding first 2 chapters (rn working on 3rd, even so, I wanted this be a one-shot - -' )Anyway, Happy Holidays and New Year! ^^ May New Year will be a better than this year and bring calmness and peace...As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!**

The year is 24XX. After for nearly for century lasted great war, the peace was restored. Despise that the physical and psychologic damage which mankind left is beyond of being fixed. Most of areas become not inhabitable due radiation, many innocent lives were lost in this never-ending slaughtering because of another argue and showing-off the influence and power of rich people. As soon as this war ended, those bastard sickos were publicly executed by the wrath of hungry and exhausted folks. Anarchy has spread over the continent. Eye for eye, fang for fang - there was no mercy for weaker ones.

However, as years has passed, everything has changed when Imperial army has shown up. Oh-so-promised holy land in which there is no war or fights, equal rights and being under the safe wing of them leaded by Duke. It sounded like call from heavens for desperate and as Utopian dream. Yet you cannot receive anything without paying a price…

Of course, all people were equal, however, some were more equal and privileged than others. As long as you follow the orders and live up the ideals of this supreme ruler, you can live without a fear of being tortured as war criminal or killed like a dog, which corpse will be like a best showcase to others. That's right, even the slightest complain and you may be lucky being just death convicted at same spot, otherwise, your miserable fate is in officers of strictest regime jail. Living like under the glass where your every step is being traced and recorded…

As people continued living in desperate of even being betraying by their own family, some tried to escape, unfortunately, most in failure. Yet there was a hope! For those, who managed to leave this dystopia and survive, they started to fight back by gathering into groups and thus the Resistance Force was formed…

Time goes by and so the Resistance Force began slowly grow stronger. However, you cannot win with empty words or promises, therefore for that needed resources, which started to run out. It was just a first mission of one rookie soldier, who was assisted with one of seniors - Kyo. Checking recently discovered abandoned spaceship and bringing back anything that may be value - it sounded as simple as that, yet ''when man is planning, god is laughing at it'' or so there is such an old Earthian saying…

Somewhere in the vasts of the galaxy~ The elder brunette pilot looked like could asleep any minute when rested his head on against his palm. Surely, if it wasn't for his uniform, he could be easily mistaken as a type who loves get into trouble. That's right, after awhile, this organization managed to get their own outfit, which maybe simple and plain but it was at least practical in battle field - A dark green color trousers and same color jacket, which two chest pockets' upper line was highlighted by dark gold line, black boots, white gloves and sound transmission device, which was barely visible behind ear. As for weaponry, Resistance Force members choice wasn't so wide - older model light-saber blades or/and handhelded guns. Usually, you can have 2 of selected weapons at same time. Just need to attach them on white belt and it's done. Of course, it as no match for Imperial army's body armor suits, but if your combat skills were decent, you could survive for a bit longer…

However, right now until arriving at destination point were left so much of time - 2 fricking hours. Well, auto-pilot function could be pretty convenient thing - you don't need to worry about about getting stray away and you can sit back and relax, but on other hand, it was like greatest curse for this brunette - he can't make his way more interesting or thrilling by making a twist or two, or try to manoeuvre and master new techniques. It's a space, for heaven's sake! What could possibly happen? It's nothing like he could hit anything or crash anywhere or so he though.

But the truth is why Kyo was restricted like this was quiet simple - like commander said for n-th time it is a 'waste of fuel' and other rants about him damaging spaceship. Heck, everyone has right for mistake, plus it was one of his first flights, of course, he was still green. And now, either he can pilot manually just when someone is here to watch him over, either his so-oh-beloved auto function.

Just when this brunette placed his hands behind his head and lean back, he jolted and immediately opened his eyes from unexpected question of his mission partner in cheerful tone ''Hey, Kusanagi-san, are we there yet?'' and yes, of all possible people, Kyo had to be paired with a rookie, who keeps following him nearly every time. Of course, it's good to have someone who so purely and innocently admires you, 'cos you can ask any favors or to treat you, but most of the time it's annoying as hell.

Not to mention, that this elder brunette before the mission received rather an insulting replies from other singly members that how come he wasn't teamed up with his usual partner - Iori Yagami, did he was ''dumped'' and etc. yet it was quiet surprise how he walked away without any not so kind intended gestures. Of course, either he prefers solo missions, either with Yagami whenever there was a chance, because there was no mission when they weren't together. Besides, even if they may argue and nearly set a fight each time, but during missions it was a different case. Of course, there were difficulties in the beginning, like this redhead's lack of trust - after all, he was about to deal with such a trouble maker and that didn't sounded too promising. Secondly, he was treating everyone the same - let it be a superior or not, he would say directly and honest with no sugar-coating. Not to mentioning, too lively and stays chirpy, even if he get's scolded - nah, does not affect him. Yet as time went by, Iori got used to this behavior of this brunette, maybe it is not that bad as it seemed like, eventually, he even left piloting to Kyo, because he seemed to enjoying it.

As for missions, it's like they both know their rhythm, movement and could 'synchronize'. However, sometimes a lil competition during it, could give some variety if there was included defeating Imperial troops or anyone who stands in the way. That's right, having faith in each other and even support and respect. Yet maybe it can be, because that it felt like ages to work out together, but then again, Kyo has also been with other soldiers, but even the dynamics with them could be described in best case as ''Let's just finish this…'', basically, not so big interest working with others like right now.

However, now this brunette would been sent alone, if it wasn't for his hobby to mastering more complicated piloting techniques. Also, receiving an argument from some operators that 'it would be a good practice for newbie. So, take him with you' was just like added salt to his wounds. For now this brunette without facing, replied in irritated tone ''Do you see anything in front of us? No? Nothing around? So, wake me up, if you see anything, got it?''. Once he look towards Shingo, he asks ''What is it with you? For such a simple task , you do look excited.''.

The younger brunette honestly replied ''I can't believe this my first mission. Finally, I could get into real action! And and…and, well, seeing Kusanagi-san kicking some ass…too.'' it seems that this young Yabuki's words stuck in this throat as he turns his head away and lowered his gaze. Kyo only sighed and after placing his hand on Shingo's shoulder and says ''Don't set such a high hopes. It's just a simple check-out of, erm,…How was that called? NE..NEE.., ah, that's right! NEST spaceship. That's all, nothing special. I bet you, there would be bunch of trash and empty rooms. The scariest thing what could happen is tripping over a wire. And when we done, after returning, just reporting to the headquarters. Same ol' procedure, you'll get use to.''. When he removed his hand from this rookie's shoulder, he once again began to relax and eventually falling asleep.

The time has slowly passed by and after finally landing their spaceship inside of the entrance of the NEST's spaceship, this duo settled down. While this older brunette was stretching around, his partner was still at awe and with such excitable voice said while still observing a huge white corridor ''Oh man.. that's surely waaay bigger than imagined! I'm not sure if we can finish on same day.'' however, once Kyo lowered his arms and made sure that on left side of belt located handhelded gun and on his right, not activated light saber blade, replied in carelessly tone ''That's right. It seems someone surely got their data wrong. Anyway, don't get away too far or do you wanna stay here? Then be my guest…Let's just go.''. When this younger brunette was prompted to go, both of Resistance soldiers began to investigate this abandon place.


	2. Chapter 2

Just after couple of minutes of walking, Kyo was stopped by short beeping noise from the sound transmission device. After Kyo placed finger behind his ear to answer ''Yes, this is Kusanagi speaking.'' second later he got reply one of female operators ''This the Headquarters. Can you give us the status report?''. This brunette just cracked a smile replied ''We are inside NEST. So far it's clear, nothing unusual. In this case, the only bother would be checking all the rooms tiredly. There is helluva a lot of 'em. Heck, Shingo could go alone and he would be fine on his own, it's too easy.''. Operator remained silent for couple of seconds, but now even from that voice you could tell that she sounded concerned yet tried remain professional ''… You shouldn't let your guard-off so early. Stay aware and please, do not forget - you are not alone, you are responsible for this newbies safety as well. If anything happens, contact immediately. Please, stay safe…'' after short pause, she continued ''…Yagami started to give a weird look again. Do you have anything to tell him?''.

Now Kyo gave the smuggest look on his face and replied in buoyant tone ''Oi, Yagami, are you bothering a good young lady and not letting to do her job? Besides, you would have nothing to do here. It's too boring. *sigh* In worst case, it may take couple of days to fully investigate all rooms. I'll promise that I return by then. You won't even notice it. So, relax, you have nothing to worry about. Have a faith in me, you idiot.'' now he changed his tone to more formal one ''This is Kusanagi. Over.''…

Good couple hours has passed by wandering in endless corridors, which were surrounded by dead silent and just the sound of automatic door opening upon discovering what is inside of each room. However, either these rooms looked like it weren't used even for years - rusty iron tables, scattered around useless papers or testing tubes, other tools, time from time even discovered the remains of supposed experiment objects. Most of these objects were innocent looking ones compared to later found ones. From rodents to other small animals, which corpses were dismembered and rotted, to even possibly an actual human being parts or it may resembled. No, it can't be, even the worst and lowest scums couldn't do that…Surely, even that stench still there, these NEST people could at least properly dispose these remains.

As Shingo and Kyo were discovering deep further, there was a buzzing sound of lights on ceiling. Eventually, the sound of singly water drops accompanied in this lonely ship. However, in some parts of corridor got completely dark.

Before entering the unknown darkness, Kyo asked Shingo to handle him flashlight, which he gave him during the trip. After lighting it up, where light touched the surface, it was visible that the corners of corridor looked like rusted, even so, it was not worth to find whenever it was true or not. However, as deeper as they go, they noticed a thin short dark brownish line, which got wider as they go. Eventually, it leaded to the bigger spot of this color liquid. After Kyo swallowed saliva, he pointed the flashlight towards the source of this liquid.

When light reached that object, it was clear - a leaning against wall headless rotting corpse, who was already been for long time and being eaten by the size of the finger maggots. That corpse…it why it looked so swollen and with such a thin and fragile skin? Under the skin there were enormous abscesses all over the body and could tear apart any second. As one of maggots tried to get into deeper tissues of this undead, the skin got damaged and the dark color liquid began to leak out. Surely, it made older brunette pale and nearly throwing out from that stench and such a sight. So, he instinctively covered his mouth and widen his eyes.

Unfortunately, the other soldier's knees gave up on him as along that didn't passed out. Seconds later, this older brunette kneels down and placed young Yabuki's arm on his shoulder's, this older brunette in nearly shaking tone said while helping him to stand up ''Oi! Get yo self together! J-just don't give up me, are you listening?!Hey!'' it seems that it helped to almost return to his senses, yet Shingo still looked shocked. Poor kiddo and it's his first mission too. Maybe it was his first time dealing with death as well. Even someone as Kyo felt bad for him with dealing with this later on. After walking further, there were no traces of head, maybe it was already eaten by these maggots yet it didn't mattered.

As deeper they go, they managed to get into lighten up part of corridor. Even so, in some of discovered rooms, there were visible huge testing tubes, which stands so close one by another. Most of them contained humanoid like forms, it wasn't quiet clearly whenever, these were failed experiments or other spieces. Whatever it was, it looked like hibernated for months but none of these soldiers of Resistance didn't wanted to find out whenever behind glass of test tube life forms could answer to them.

However, it seems that there were singly test tubes, which were broken. Like someone tried to escape yet stuck to wander inside this spaceship for eternity. Someone might be lurking here and waiting. But where and then it will show up? Even the elder brunette now nervously bitten his lower lip. Heck, he felt that primal fear of being hunted down.

Hopefully, after this room, this couple were wandering in endless corridor with no rooms. A dead silence and no clear sign where this corridor ends. Just one second of letting guard down was enough. The loud buzzing sound of insect's wings were behind them.

Right now Shingo has fallen on his knees and stayed paralyzed while shakingly holds in both of his hands and was pointing handhelded gun upwards behind his senior. Kyo didn't even had a time even to turn back, but that sound of shooting towards target and it's sudden falling down with squirting noises was enough to realize how close this elder brunette was close to his own doom. Shingo was all pale and while his breathing was rough and short, his eyes were filled with terror as he observed his shot down object, which lets out a dreadful short high-pitched meowing like scream.

A dark purplish color lump of meat and size of small animal, which resembled a brain yet it had a single eye in the center, pair of transparent color wings on top of this creature's body, which were similar to insect's, lastly, eight legs, which were similar to earthian spiders. This creature could barely keep it's balance and while nearly leaning on it's left side, tried crawl forward. Younger brunette couldn't take anymore when this creature's iris constricted like a reptile's. Now Shingo closed his eyes and after letting out a scream filled with pure terror, began to rapidly shoot it down.

Most of his shots missed the the target, but even if the laser beam was nearly touching this creature's body, it left a burn-marks. After aimless shots, this Yabuki managed to blast away this creature. Green ooze splattered everywhere along it's body parts.

Meanwhile Kyo just silently observed this whole scene. He never felt so useless just by standing. It's like his body refused to move even a singe muscle. That same feeling of unable to do anything like that one time during one of the missions when one of fellow soldiers were shot down, because of his one reckless mistake. The first encounter of death and realizing how life is such a fragile thing…It can be so easy and quickly taken.

However, right now Shingo opened his eyes and while hardly panting looked at ruined mess of this corpse. He couldn't stay calm and didn't tried to hide it, he asked ''Just what a hell is thing?! Why this thing appeared? What a hell is wrong with this place?! Shit…'' and began to shake his head nervously. He reached his limits and his so adored senior could see that clearly.

This Kusanagi perfectly knew that he shouldn't feel pity and just carry on completing current mission, but heck, this kiddo could have a mental breakdown anytime. Plus, he would get all the blame, if anything would happen during this mission to this newbie. So, now this elder brunette kneels down and places his hand on Shingo's shoulder. After awhile he prompts to go further yet the little they know that there is someone lurking out and that it would greet with fate worse than any death.

**A/N: Well, this for now. Before next chapter I'm gonna prepare a warning tags, so that there wouldn't be any me. One thing for sure, next time - this where the whole drama and begins. And like always - See you next time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so returning with another set of chapters. However, for today managed to edit 3rd chapter (Chapters 4th-6th need some editing tho) So, tomorrow gonna add the rest. This time maybe one lil tag as warning, my dears. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy your stay here! ^^**

There were no end to this endless wandering and now they were stuck in corridor, which had no rooms, so, there were no other choice rather than reach end of it. Of course, on his way, Kyo could report about current messed up findings, but he holds off. After all, he couldn't reach Yagami, who was waiting for him in the headquarters. Sometimes this redhead can get over-protective about the sake of him. As time passed by, this redhead felt like urge to make sure Kyo would be sound and safe. Is it because of his nature to get into troubles so easy? Could be it because of his strangely calming presence when he is around? Yet one thing for sure, this redhead won't forgive if anything bad would happen to him. The trigger and reliever - eventually, this what become this brunette for Yagami. However, the very least that Kyo would want after returning would be unwanted attention.

That's why it was wiser to report everything nice and calm in office. What could possibly happen so bad that he couldn't handle it? Now it is nearly end of this corridor, so, in theory, there should be a door for elevator, either some kind of spare room. It can't be nothing, otherwise, someone has poor design skills and made so much of useless empty space. In any case, so far this experience made him stay aware of his surroundings, because, who know what kind of monstrosity could show up next. Nevertheless, he even become more curious what could happen next. Just that last room to check, take some samples and report - mission is clear and this older brunette going to take shower and rest.

Once both soldiers reached dead end, they noticed suspectively slightly opened opened door from right side. Something was wrong - either automatic door lock was broken and now it stuck like this, either there is something in between door. Yet Kyo instinctively stretched his arm to block Shingo's way any further. There could be an enemy waiting behind that door, so, once this older brunette leaned against wall, he silently vowed his hand like ordering a fellow rookie to do same.

Even if this Yabuki did what he was told to, he gave an innocently questioning look to his idol. Is that was necessarily to remove one of the gloves in such a way as well? Or is it something that usually higher rank or more experienced soldiers do? Could it be, it was an intimating tactic against incoming enemy? If so, maybe he should try this next time as well, though Shingo.

That's right, all this Kusanagi did was removing his glove by using teeth yet now he was carefully observed by this junior soldier. He didn't quiet liked that stare, but at least, it looked so naive like a curious child, who is at awe by seeing something amazing. However, it was completely different from one, which Yagami giving to him by doing the same thing. Without any doubt, from looking away with cracked poker-face to eventually curious yet demanding look like expecting something to happen next. Even if this redhead is being spotted, he pretends doing something else.

However, this starring also happens more and more often recently. Casually drinking water from bottle? Yes. During training session? Yes! Being off the mission and being caught by changing clothes? once again - yes. What a heck is his problem? If he has anything to say, he would say, but now? Why? One day Kyo gonna catch him and corner around until he gets the wanted answers.

In any case, right now he tossed his glove towards half opened door. Once again silent surrounded these couple soldiers. Shingo impatiently asked asked ''Should we check it? Maybe there is no one inside.'' and the older brunette replied ''Then I'll go first, but you better watch my back, got it?'' after picking his handheld gun, Kyo took a lead and moves toward the room.

Once he approached the opening, he made sure that his head would be barely visible through the corner. After swallowing saliva, he took a quick peek yet it was enough to understand that it wasn't worth to probably even risk his life and invest further. It was dim inside, but at least he could tell that the room was pretty big yet it's floor was covered in thick organic vines-like and nothing else. Heck, this thing is alive as well! Even so, it can be rare outer space life-form or a consequence of radiation after Great War, it's each made slight movement made disturbing slimy sounds.

Despise that Kyo couldn't see the rest part of the room, he started to silently with-draw before getting noticed, just a single step back...

All of sudden Shingo yells "Kusanagi-saaan!". That thing's one of thick grayish vines was already wrapped around Kyo's ankle and keep moving upwards. It's coldness and wetness started to soak deeper into clothes until it reached this older brunette's skin. For the love of-, it even began to grasp tightly. Along that, this creature's vine tried to pull him inside the room. He only closed his eyes in disgust. However, there was no time for panic. He has act quick! Otherwise, oh hell knows how this gonna end.

Without hesitation, Kyo grasps the handheld gun tighter in in his hands. Quick aiming and this vine was burned down by laser beam. The creature inside room eery screeches and second later, it's separated vine releases Kyo's leg. That was a close one, he though and began to roughly breath. Yet he felt how in area where he was grasped by gray with veins on nearly surface vine, that warmth. After looking down, this older brunette notices how fabric material from shank has fallen off and leaving revealed his bare leg. However, the skin was like untouched…Unfortunately, this victory didn't lasted even a minute.

Another set of vines counter-attacked, but this time it immediately aims for waist and both of legs. It were faster than this older brunette's battle instincts. One leg, another one, then waist was wrapped around him. He couldn't do anything just stay still. The paralyzing fear was over his body, he was so useless. Only Shingo's voice return him to his senses and made him able to resist. However, it was too late. These vines now violently tossed Kyo on ground. It was followed by short yet painful groan of him.

Even if he was slowly dragged to this creature inside the room, Kyo still tried to hold into anything. Anything could do! He was desperate to escape at any cost. So, he digs finger tips to the smooth ground surface as hard as he could. Heck, his both arms were shaky too yet he didn't wanted to give up so easy. He hardly crawled forward the wall as well. Meanwhile Shingo dashed toward this creature with light-saber blade in his hands. However, another set of gray vines shown up. One stronger attack and Shingo was send flying towards wall opposite the door. After impact - last groan and Shingo's body fell like rag-doll. No moves, no sound…Did he lost consciousness? Is he dead?

Right now, he called this junior soldier's name. However, it was his last mistake. Even if it was a mere second to loosen his grasp of ground, now he was quickly dragged toward the door, where behind them the mysterious creature awaits him.

It was last chance of this brunette to escape - once he was close to the frame of the door, he ceased the corner of door and was holding it with all his might. However, right now he closed his eyes in disgust as he felt how his clothes were soaked where these vines touched them. A familiar coldness and slipperiness was over his lower body part. At this rate, this brunette could get torn apart into half - the vines were drawing him closer too strongly to its owner.

One more time. He removed his arm from holding the frame of stainless steel door just to reach for his last resort of being saved - light-saber blade from his right side of belt. However, his left hand couldn't take it anymore. It began to tremble and second later, Kyo released the frame of the door. Now he was at full mercy of whatever was behind the door.

**A/N: 'right, so, please, bear with me and I'll add the rest. Thank you and like always - See you next time!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before anything, leaving a warning for this chapter - Rape/non-con, tentacles. So, if that is not your thing, please, turn around and walk away, please. Anyway, for those who decided stay, enjoy!**

Once he was inside the room, he noticed that floor was covered in the gray vines. After taking a better look, they looked more thick and even pulsing. Sound of slippery slime filled this room, the only source of light was though the gap of this door. However, Kyo was still being dragged until he was in the middle of the room. Now this brunette felt how his wrapped lower part felt a familiar wave of heat. After that, he guessed in fear what could happen next. No, this is just a bad dream, right? There is no way, it's true. Why?… He wished from the bottom of the heart that he would just awake from his nap before mission and being call a lousy brat for dozing out.

In meantime without his notice, a single vine crawled pass him. Now it wraps around his both hands. The vines around Kyo's legs were loosen up yet it remain on his torso. He was now forcibly rolled on his back, but he refused to see what was in front of him. So, he closed his eyes and kept them shut while he was being lift by this creature. At least the vine on his torso supported when he was in above the ground.

The moment when he felt how piece by piece of his trousers and underwear has fallen, burning shame has filled his head. Accidentally Kyo lets out a small whim. When he opens his eyes, he frozes in terror. His heart beat become much more frequent. Yet his gaze was fixated at this hellish creature. He couldn't move his eyes from it.

Heck, what the fuck is this thing?! It looked like two meter height round piece of gray meat, on which upper front side there was a glassy eye with the size of the human fist, which was surrounded by symmetric five orange orbs, was starring at it's prey. Then huge glowing orange iris has narrowed like reptile creature's. Surely, it made this brunette gasps in horror. On it's sides there three holes vertically lined on each side, which kept rhythmic narrowing and widening. However, right now through all holes a purple pores has spread into the air all over the room. Below the eye there was a short gap around as wide as spread man's palm, then below that was vertically gaping mouth with the size enough to fit a lying person.

Kyo averted his gaze from this unearthly being and tried to hold his breath as long as he could. Who knows what kind of poison it can contain. Unfortunately, when one of grayish vines was crawling up under his shirt. Same disgusting coldness against his body like he was licked over and over by this octopus-like creature. Once it reach the collar - the uniform jacket and white shirt were torn apart! This brunette pathetically gasped and inhaled the sip of air filled with unearthly pores. Now he was fully exposed to this creature, which shown no other changes on it's indifferent stone face. Yet this brunette felt sudden changes in his body.

All of sudden the unbearable heat has spread all over his body. He was shaking as leaf and ached for something, he wanted to be relieved, even by this unearthly thing could help. No, it's wrong. There is no way. It's wrong, or so, his remained sanity told to him. However, his very own body betrayed him and shown otherwise. He swallowed his saliva and lowered his gaze. No matter how he didn't wanted to admit it, but he never felt so ashamed in his life. Of all possible times, his dick began to rise. This brunette began to hate himself for having such a reaction like this.

Despise that, couple vines made their way up to his defenseless chest and now began to violate it. One organic vine was busy with left side, the other one with right side. However, after one vine with-draws, it's tip now splits into four parts and on it's middle it looked like tiny red mouth with small tongue-like feature. Yes, he was afraid of this creature, but there is nothing what he can do about, just observe and wait. Soon it got attached to the right nipple, which was followed by sweet moan of this brunette.

His body upper side jolted when he felt sudden shivers down his spine. While right vine was sucking and licking already hardened nipple, the left side was massaged as well. Soon enough, the vine on left side would repeat the same movement as right side. However, now the third vine was joining as well and made it's way up to Kyo's neck and gently wraps around it.

Kyo's fear was gradually disappearing and his head felt like filled with cotton. He could barely think straight. The pleasure began to slowly drive him mad. Yet that sense of shame still existed. What if Yagami would see him fallen so low and disgraceful. Would he be disgusted and turn his back? Or just silently mock him for failing? No. If he was here, this creature would be dead for sure and Kyo would just buy-off by good session of scolding how reckless he was. He was so certain of it. However, why at moment like this he thinks-off of this redhead?

Unfortunately, this brunette was snapped back to reality when the same gray vine, which was around his neck, now it slides behind his right ear and accidentally hits the sound transmission device on floor. The slimy sound echoed behind his ear. He was disgusted yet that sweet groaning become more often and gradually turned into loud whims and cries. Eventually, as his upper part was worked on like this, it seems that this creature didn't forgot about this brunette's lower part and decided to give a proper care.

Kyo panicked as this creatures vines now roughly spreads his legs wide open. Now while one vine started to wrap around his erected dick, the other thicker vine rubbed against his entrance. No, anything, but this…Despise that it was utterly useless effort, but he tried to shake-off this invader from any further harm. However, not only this brunette was too weak go resist, but his silent prayer was declined and without warning thicker grayish vine entered him inside. All he could do is scream in agony as his insides were torn apart by coldness, which gradually turned into heat.

However, this was a huge pain like it would harm any other body part. Eventually, he could swear how he felt like his insides were bleeding. He begged that it would stop. It didn't helped that he couldn't read this creature's emotions - It starred at him from very beginning with same glassy piercing gaze. No judging, no mocking, no words - this unearthly thing has shown nothing. As soon as the thicker vine began to move, the other one began to gently stroke his rock-hard dick. Maybe this creature was familiar with humans, so, decided to give a hand and comfort this poor soldier. However, this brunette could hear a static noise from the direction, where was sound transmission device tossed away. Now everyone would hear how he is being violated and lewd sounds, which he made.

Although, he should feel lucky that this outdated model does not transfer images, otherwise only being killed would relieve his suffer. There was no greater humiliation at the moment. However, this brunette felt more pathetic and miserable, because how his body enjoys it being toyed around. Even as he was deeply penetrated, his pain slowly disappears and was replaced by something other. No matter how hard he tried to fight back, in the end it was useless effort and now he has nothing to lose. Kyo's last wish was simple - do not let Yagami know how he suffered or died…

**A/N: Right, it seems because of unplanned trip, I have to delay editing new chapters. So, it may take day or two to return. Thank you for your patience and - See you next time!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Right, so, for today managed to edit this chapter ^^ Anyway, like always, enjoy!**

Meanwhile in Headquarters of Resistance Force. A certain redhead soldier entered through the gates to the command room. Surely, just sitting around and waiting for too long finally fed him off. Besides, maybe there is any news from Kyo, even if he never contact headquarters during the missions, but it was worth to check. Right now, he was greeted by same usual view. Couple of female operators been too busy working on holographic screen - one from left side of the screen, other one from right. They were probably once again dealing with tons of various data. Strangely, the commander was missing, yet it seems that maybe it was another operation or raid, Iori didn't really cared. Anyway, the less this redhead's day would be ruined.

Of course, his presence was unnoticed by other soldiers as well, who were maybe also minding their own business. So, now without any worries, he approached and leaned against the wall, which supported the platform above on which were a balcony where were located desk and holographic screen. Right now, he decided to stay here for awhile, if he gets bored he can simply leave like it was nothing.

However, even the single minute hasn't passed and the brief beeping sound filled the room. Surely, this redhead has lifted his head for a moment yet he didn't had high hopes. A sound transmission? After the short haired brunette operator checked on holographic screen, she said "It's...It's from Kyo!". Kyo? But that is unusual for him to contact first, however, despise that Yagami listens closely what could it be.

Once this younger operator pressed on screen, she said "This is Headquar-" but her greeting was cut by sudden surprise when through the speakers were hearable a noises of whims "...ngh...nyaah.." of course, it made concerned this fellow operator yet she replied in serious tone "This Headquarters. Can you hear us?". No answer, just this time whims were louder and more pathetic.

Surely, his long time partner would never call out of blue just to joke around, or so this redhead though. Yes, Kyo may not take his given task too seriously and even if he get in trouble of not paying too much attention, but he never, ever purposely put an acting like this. Yagami knew him enough to understand that. However, now he felt more and more anxious. What a hell is going on?

Operator repeated same question "This Headquarters. What happen? Answer us." the moans continued yet now some of words were understandable "...naa... aah~ ...plea~ ...no...nyaaah~ ...get ..ge~et away...". That's it! This redhead had enough. He rushed upstairs to operator deck. Once he was there, he pushed away same operator "Move!". Poor gal has harshly fall on ground. The long haired blonde operator quickly moves away and silently observes this whole situation. It's better to do as this unpredictable man wish and not question him right now.

When Yagami places a headset with microphone and slams his hand on table, without hiding anger and fear in his voice, he speaks up "What a hell is happening? Answer me!". However, it seems that no other reply. It's like this redhead's words were completely ignored. Yet he still didn't give up "Hey!-" the sound transmission was cutted by cracking noise. No response, no nothing - this redhead was left in unknown. Being dumb-folded and shocked, he frozes. At time when his help was needed the most, he couldn't do anything and that feeling of being useless utterly crushed him.

Now he could just punch panel and silently growl "...shit...". After that this redhead lowered his head and kept it for awhile. How could he let this to happen? He grinted his teeth and suddenly he looked toward fallen operator "What a you staring at?! Do something! Dial again or something-" poor operator's eyes widened in fear and any second she could burst into tears, however, fortunately for her, the further menace was stopped by serious femine voice from below "What is the meaning of this, Yagami?"

Oh no, of all times this annoying woman has to show up, though this redhead. A long ebony haired woman with black stockings, dark green color skirt below knees, same color opened jacket, under that was black tank top, and lastly, long white medical coat - this was one of medical team members, Chizuru Kagura. She has climbed upstairs, accompanied by sound of clacking high-heels. Once she approached him, this ebony-hair just silently starred at him. That gaze was calm yet judging.

Right now it was the very least thing, which Yagami wanted. He still kept same tone "Great...Just what a hell you want, Kagura? Are you asking for trouble as well!-" however, he was immediately silenced like scolded child by Chizuru's strict cold tone "Remember on whom you rising your voice." Now she looked down on poor scared operator and other one, who was comforting her in hug. However this look was gentle and comforting gaze toward these two gals. But once she looked back at this redhead, she become strict towards him and continued "More important, you have no right to vent out all your rage on innocent people.".

It seems that after such a speak, Iori frowned and cracked a smile. Then he just shakes his head and after tossing headset on desk, he walks through this ebony haired woman and replies "Fuck this! I'm taking shuttle and out of this place." However, now he was stopped, when felt how back of his jacket collar was grabbed, which was followed by stricter tone "Wait. You cannot let your emotions control you no matter what happened. Calm down. Or do you want to get dismissed again by commander?".

Now Iori looked back and replied "Screw the commander! If that asshole was smart enough to send a rookie alone with any soldier, then loosing another one should be no problem!". Chizuru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it seems her gaze soften towards Yagami. So, she asked "What happened then?". This redhead has barely any interest in well-being of any other member of Resistance yet it could be only one person, who got this kind of privilege and favor.

This ebony haired woman knew Iori for too long. After all, she was the one who noticed him being wounded as being another victim of Imperial Army. When Yagami got better, she offered him to join the Resistance Force yet it was a surprise that he agreed. As time passed by and during his first mission with Kyo, something changed. Yes, at the beginning most the wounds scratches for them weren't from enemy, it was after their settled fights. None of them wanted to give up so easy and if anything, honestly will show disagreement.

Yet mission after mission with him, they both began to get used to each others company. Yagami looked more settled down and maybe secretly glad to find trustworthy partner. It's like this Kusanagi had a hidden curing effect without realizing that. Even so, this ebony-haired woman was glad and felt relieved, after all, not only she would have less work, but also these two, hopefully, matured enough not cause ruckus upon small details.

But for now, Iori replied in shaking voice ''Kyo is…Damn…For fuck sake! While we speak he may be dead already or captured by enemy!'' and now he lowered his head. Chizuru placed her hand on Iori's shoulders and comforted ''Even so, you cannot go so blindly and die in vain as well. There is nothing we cannot do at the moment. However, don't you think that Kusanagi can give up so easily? Just believe in him for a bit longer. I'm pretty sure that he return alive and safe.''.

Yagami didn't wanted to listen anymore, he simply had enough, but at least it helped to cool him down a bit. Maybe there was a slight part of truth in these woman's words. So, he silently passed through Chizuru and and left command room. It didn't mattered whenever anyone laughs at him or not, right now, he couldn't find calmness and was tormented by regrets. All he desired now is just simply embrace this Kusanagi and never let him go, protecting from any pain or suffer. However, right now, he was too tired to question these thoughts or why he had them. This redhead didn't even noticed how he reached the room where is bed was located. Simply crashing and slowly closing his eyes - now, all he could do is wait for commander's return.

**A/N:*sigh* tomorrow, and then maybe I'll finish editing chapter 6 and then continuing working on other projects. Hmm, should I continue working on Vampire's Kiss or 2 Kyos - 1 Yagami story first? Well, let me know. And without any further explanations - See you next time!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, it's already chapter 6th. Hmm, to be honest wanted end this project after this chapter. But! But decided to make this into serial after all ^^ *sigh* cannot leave this unfortunate soul suffer forever (even if it would have more dank color later on xD ) So, cannot calm down until someone finds him and brings back from white coffin in which he is... And feel free to think this as practice, dear reader ^^ It seems that during the writing, I learned something new as well. So, thanks to one person, now I could at least have a minimum understanding about CBRN. Anyway, like always, enjoy your stay~**

Meanwhile in NEST spaceship~ It seems that this brunette's vision was blur and dim, but all of sudden he felt how something was pulled out from his entrance and some kind of white thick liquid was leaking out of him. Did he felt any shame or disappointment? Yes, or at least remains of it. But most of his senses become numb thanks for this experience. He could still feel how his face was wet from tears and sweat. Did he cried all this time? Nevertheless, it made this brunette more miserable and pathetic.

Now he only sighed and now vines around his hands, upper body loosen up. That's right, Kyo's body didn't listen to him and couldn't move even an inch. However, did he really cared or had will for that? It would be a perfect chance to escape as well. After all, this ferocious creature may calmed down. This octopus-like being already neutralized it's victim enough, so, there is no further need to torment or fight-back.

Right now even this brunette's once lively and energetic gaze was empty now, it was dull, starring at nothing. Kyo was lying on vine covered ground yet now his fingers could twitch. He can't just simply lie down like this, after all, the fellow junior soldier might be in best case, in critical condition. So, there is a chance that Shingo might be still alive! Heck, this brunette kept in mind that it maybe too late for him, but at least, let this rookie survive and return safely, Kyo simply wished that.

Anyway, when this kiddo returns, it should keep Yagami's mind busy and maybe slowly let him get over of his disappearance. After all, his long-time partner probably even could destroy the entire base of Resistance Force if he get really furious. So, if anyone could over-talk this redhead, it could either Kyo, either one medic, who always have enough of patience to not only deal with their wounds, but also cool down these two stubborn idiots and remind their place. That's right, if anyone could stop Yagami right now - Chizuru, who become like a big sister to them.

With that in mind, Kyo managed to put last effort to tiredly smile. However, now he felt how his body started to be dragged towards this creature. Finally, it's mouth has opened wide. So, is this the end of this soldier? Being devoured by unearthly creature? Yet there was no other choice than accept this fate. There was no reason to live.

Kyo already felt how his feet, ankles, legs, torso and so eventually whole body was inside this creature's stomach. Finally, this creature closes it's mouth completely. Inside here was so warm. So warm and tight, however, even these slimy sounds didn't scared this brunette anymore. Maybe because how rhythmic it was, almost as hearing beating heart somewhere. It was so calming and made this brunette like never before relaxed. Slowly, he closes his eyes by listening this distant heartbeat.

Such a thing as time has lost meaning for him. Just how much time has passed? A hour, two? Maybe days or months? Or just barely a mere minutes? It felt like eternity or dream, yet he didn't wanted wake up or worry about world outside. Nothing matters right now, it is only him being carried away from any pain or suffer and finally resting in peace. Is this how the child feels inside mother's womb? Maybe, maybe not, but one thing for sure, nothing last forever. The same is about this sweet illusion before death.

All of sudden, there was loud splashing noise and then eery scream of this monster. The first thing, which Kyo felt was coldness, which returned him to reality. He was outside this dead creature and once again returned to this world. Even so, he barely understood what happened and just lied in same spot. This brunette either was too weak, either still under the spell of this outer space being. Yet now he noticed that he was outside and there were bunch of remains of this unfortunate creature around him. Then there were at least couple people around him. This brunette tried to lift his head, yet from these black boots and white CBRN outfit he could tell he was not alone.

Now he felt how he was lifted by both hands and feet and now being transferred into stretchers. The chilliness from rubber gloves was not the most pleasant thing, but it was bearable. It was followed by some kind of material being spread over his body. Later on, this brunette could tell that it was a cold thin blanket, but eventually, his body got use to and he felt warmness. However, this brunette felt uneasy when these people with gas masks remain silent whole time. Not even exchanging the stares, just emotionless breathing sound through gas masks surrounded this room. Please, even a single word or gesture could do, don't ignore him, though Kyo.

Maybe Resistance Force was sent here to rescue him after that sound transmission. If so, it was pretty quick. Although, how did they made it? There is no way that rescue squad had used teleport. The Resistance didn't had this expensive technology yet. Or could it be someone were send to check this Kusangi and junior soldier through all mission? Beats him, though Kyo.

But then, he slightly panics. Something was wrong here. After leaving the room, there were another couple people waiting outside. However, they had most recent machine guns in their hands, yet they completely ignored presence of Shingo. They were just standing near him. Once this couple of of wearing same color CBRN outfit joined the same people who were carrying Kyo. Why did left his junior - Shingo? At least they could check whenever he was alive or not by checking his pulse, breathing or his irises reflex. Why did they left him alone?

However, this brunette finally realizes that these people are not from Resistance. Even if Resistance force could afford these suits yet they were light green color. So, who are these people? Where he was taken then? Could it be, they were sent by Imperial army to raid this spaceship and it only happens that Kyo now going to be captured as war prisoner? This brunette had some many unanswered questions yet no answers.

Despise that, later on, Kyo was carried away, he noticed how Shingo's body has slides down on ground. It seems where was resting this younger brunette's head, there were a blood traces on wall like marked how he slides down. This elder brunette felt bad for his fallen comrade and just looked away. It was too much for him and it only made him feel a much worse person.

Even so, good half hour and now even he could tell it wasn't the Resistance spaceship. That was clear as day. So, what's going happen to him? Is he going to be killed immediately and be a mere showcase? Yet if they find out that he is not ordinary civilian…It would be another case and he didn't even wanted to think about anything further. Nevertheless, this Kusanagi took this as punishment for carelessness yet he didn't wanted to die. Even so, this brunette was loosing his conscious again and fell asleep without even realizing that this is only beginning of his nightmare.

**A/N: 'Right, for now gonna make lil break for this project. After all, Vampire Kiss and 2 Kyos story are crying in corner and begged to be continued - -' (maybe one-shot projects in between, not smut necessarily, buuut- ) So, thank you for patience. Like always - See you next time!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it seems that back to this project. So, first of all - Thank You for 300 hits for this project! surely, without your support and patience, I would may abandoned this project after chapter 6 (cos originally planned this as one-shot and not multiple chapter thingy xD, but then the urge to spice up and wanting to see how Yagami would gonna deal with Kyo, who has a bucket of traumas. Yeah, just wanted some hurt/comfort scene like how Yagami was dealing with Kyo after escaping from NEST, which I may never see aside doujin side) And thus, *sigh* as for project, I needed some time to think what to do with it, but now thanks for Elfen Lied and discovered Rockman X/Zero series fan-made songs by Cyril the Wolf (please, check his YT channel for good covers!) got inspiration and direction what to do with this project. Once again, sci-fi is still my weak point, so, please, forgive me for clumsiness and let me know where need to improve - -''''. Anyway, as always, enjoy!**

It was too bright even with having his eyes closed. That white light was so blinding and non-stopping silent buzzing around this brunette slowly was waking him up from long slumber. Is this was just a terrible nightmare? Maybe he is in Headquarters resting in a capsule after another mission…Probably. Maybe he soon wakes up in medical room after the lid would be lifted. Or so, this brunette was wondering. Now he also began to hear a distant voices around him yet he couldn't understand even the words what these people were saying. His head felt like filled with cotton, it starts to gradually ache. What a hell happened? However, he cannot move, no matter what - his body was attached by multiple electrical pads and his hands, chest, torso and legs been tied inside this capsule.

Now through his groaning, he slowly opens his eyes. This brunette notices that behind a glass lid of this capsule, he was inside absolute white color room and how singly or couple people in medical coats been passing by. Finally, this Kusanagi's self-awareness was slowly waking up as well. It's not a Resistance Force Headquarters. So, what in the world happened and where is he? How long did he lost consciousness? More important, what happened to Shingo? Is he still alive? Many questions began to attack his mind and now his heart beat become frequent and his breathing deepens.

However, all of sudden this brunette hears the steaming noise of this capsule being opened. While the lid lifts, white smoke surrounded this capsule. Kyo could only hear multiple of footsteps and see vague figures approaching him. It seems one of senior scientist was scolding someone ''You clumsy fool! What a hell have you done!?'', then the middle-aged replied in whimsically tone ''I-I'm so-sorry, sir! I-I just wanted check to his status.'', the other person harshly scolds ''Sorry won't cut it when you'll be eaten alive by worms! We barely found another specimen and you fucking broken the seal! You better pray that he would be at least alive or else…''.

As soon as the smoke was gone, Kyo could see that it was some kind laboratory or at least one of the rooms. On left side there were at least couple larger monitors, on which black screens' a green color digits, body maps and other data were keep writing and changing. Of course, it seems couple of scientists were tracking and monitoring these changes despite this ruckus. Even so, this brunette become a center of attraction to this group of people. However, it seems that the automated steel door from right side were opening and a beautiful long haired blonde woman in her thirties wearing a medical coat and glasses shows up. Certainly, despite keeping her hands in medical coat's pockets, her graceful approach was menacing. It seems the same fool, who broke the seal, now in fearing voice cries ''Doctor Makishima!''.

This blonde only fixes her glasses while getting closer to the capsule. ''How is he?'' this doctor says in serious tone while with cold piercing gaze observing this brunette. One of scientists who were observing monitor immediately replies ''Blood pressure - 142/80 mm/Hg, pulse - 90 times per minute, oxygen saturation - 98%. No other particular changes after forced awakening. ''. Now a nefarious smile curved on Makishima's face ''Very well.'', however, she turns to unfortunate person, who broke the seal ''I hope you have nothing planning ahead, . You should be careful next time with our precious testing subjects. It's not easy to find ones…'' as now this blonde announces with calm maliciousness in her voice ''It was nice working with you. Take care.''. Once she snaps her fingers, a couple of solders wearing black suits and their faces covered in shiny armor helmets, enters the room.

Definitely, they weren't from Imperial Army, however, they probably weren't against them as well. White only pathetically screams as he was taken away through the door. After automatic door shuts, this woman addresses Kyo ''Oh my, you poor thing. How do you feel?'', this brunette was refused to answer and just silently gazed at Makishima like a wounded animal. This blonde continues ''You may still recovering after a shock, aren't you? In any case, since you woke up, we can progress further.''. Now her assistant, who looks in his forties, comes closer to capsule and with this blonde began to remove these electrical pads from this brunette's body. Surely, it disgusted him while he was treated like an animal, even so, he tried to move, but it was an empty struggle - these straps which kept him tied up were too tight and sturdy.

''You sure are pretty lively fellow.'' mockingly comments this blonde. Makishima now holds this brunette's elbow tightly making sure the vein on inner elbow side was nicely exposed and staying still. Now this blonde looks at her assistant and replies ''It can't be helped then. You know what to do.'' as soon as this man leaves, he returns with syringe filled with transparent liquid. Once he removes air from syringe, he leans towards this brunette's arm and cleans around with wet piece of cotton this vein. The stench of alcohol only made Kyo sick. No matter how hard he tried to fight back, but the tip of needle already sinks inside this blood vessel. A cold liquid began to run into veins for couple seconds.

What a hell is happening to his body? Now this brunette was stressing out in his mind - he slowly losing control over his body. However, after this woman and her assistant with-draws, they silently waited for couple minutes. Makishima gives order for this group of scientists ''It's safe to untie him now. Take him to isolation unit.'' as these men untying these straps one by one, this woman observes it like as a viper. Once this brunette was free, he was dragged out from capsule. Unfortunately, along with feeling sudden cold, Kyo could see himself, but it was enough to make him turn his gaze and lower his head. Now as hard as he could bites his lower lip, the burning shame filled his head. Apparently, he was sleeping in this capsule without wearing anything.

Firstly, his pride being stripped away in such a degenerated way in that spaceship and now being someone's tool, who is too weak to fight back - this only slowly build up the rising rage of this brunette. However, Makishima speaks in strict tone ''You don't need to look at us like that. We are not interested in capturing sex slaves. As long as you cooperate with us, you'll be granted a safety.''. One of assistants asked "Should we put tracker on him first? Or straight into the room?", this blonde replied in emotionless tone "There is no need to rush. Let 'im rest for awhile." and now this brunette was taken to the destination place.

A hour has passed~ This brunette was dragged in this long white corridor. It seems each rooms' door was as open view as prison's cell - the main door was made from very thick glass and everything what were inside were very well visible. However, the 'residents' of these cells either were not moving all or barely shown any signs of vitality, it's like they lost all reasons to live and now their soulless bodies just forced to exist while they have some use. The air was already soaked in depression and shattered hopes.

Even so, Kyo felt how these people stopped dragging him. It seems that near one of the room's door a couple of scientists were chatting while waiting. One of them was a young man in his second half of twenties having a very light blonde color fluffy hair, which nearly could be mistaken as platinum. It was hard to tell what kind gaze he gave behind his glasses. From his worn id card on his white coat's pockets, there was name 'Kurama', unfortunately, the coat covered his full name. Apparently, he seem to calmly explaining something for his assistant.

This person was a woman in her early twenties. She was a long haired brunette with fringe. However, her stance was opposite of Kurama's - instead of keeping her hands in medical coat and being more chilled, she just was holding closely to her a folder of important documents. Although, her emotionless and empty gaze was fixed on her precious professor, she didn't had an id card, but instead of that this brunette had a surgical scar across her throat and black electric choker. That's right, it was one of older artifacts before the Great War, which was mostly used to 'fix' prisoner's behaviour - one wrong move and it can sent high voltage shock or trigger unimaginable pain to that unfortunate person. Unfortunately, during the war, this device accidentally got into the hands of criminal world and to this very day it is used as a perfect tool for slavery.

However, right now this couple's attention was drawn by Makishima's voice ''Professor, I brought you a new resident. You should have already received the sent data. Without any further ado, I'm entrusting him to you for awhile.'', once Kyo slowly lifts his head to look up, Kurama's eyes widens for a brief moment, he looked gloomier, however, this professor fixes his glasses and replies in serious tone ''Understood.''. This silver-head's gaze softens towards his subordinate and says in calmer tone ''Nemu, could you help me with this poor thing getting into his room?''. After handling a folder to Kurama, Nemu without a word approaches Kyo. Once this woman bends downs, she takes this fellow brunette's arm and now thrown him over her shoulder like it was nothing. With same emotionless look on her face, she returns to professor. This silverhead gently ruffles his assistant's hair. Before doctor Makishima departures, she warns Kurama ''Starting today and following week, he stays here before being transferred to another sector.'' and thus Makishima and her followers has left isolation unit.

After this silverhead enters the right code near the following room, the glass door has been opened, this couple of scientists brought Kyo inside the room. It was a white color very minimalistic room, where everything from bed to shower were that depressing white color and the fresh sanitizer scent soaked into room. However, it seems that this glass door from inside was white color as well and you couldn't see what is going on in corridor. Once this Kusanagi was lied on bed, he could hear how Kurama explains to him ''When you feel better, you can put these clothes, which are left for you. I suggest you not to try anything funny, unless you want that your little friend would die. ''.

This brunette was alerted at listening the last part. Could it be that Shingo is truly alive and somewhere around here? Or it is just a bluff? - whatever it is, he wanted wanted to know, however, Kurama and his assistant were about to leave this room. Before biding a farewell, he fixes his glasses and says in serious tone ''After couple hours you should receive your dinner and you can do whatever you want for the rest of the evening.''. As this automatic door shuts down, Kyo was left alone with a lot of unanswered questions. A good hour has passed and he could finally slowly, but properly move. After sitting up on bed, he quickly looks around and notices that there was something under the pillow - so, these suppose to be his new clothes. Well, it was better than nothing and he began to put it on. At least now he could cover himself and have a bit of dignity with this white t-shirt, which had white cross with thin black borders all over the shirt, underwear and white pants. He only lowers his head and sighs, right now he need to wait until tomorrow and maybe then would find out what happen to Shingo.

A new day has begin and it seems that this brunette was still asleep when all of sudden he heard a short beeping sound against his forehead. More so, this brunette felt how his finger was between pressure along near his another arm's elbow. Once he trough the silent groans opens his eyes, Kyo panics. Apparently, this Kurama person was sitting next to half-sitting Kyo. This brunette tries to with-draw, but professor frowns. His gentle and calm voice pierced like an ice-cold dagger ''Stay still. I do not want to harm you.'' now this silverhead turns his gaze towards his subordinate ''Nemu, could you prepare me everything for taking blood samples?''.

After finishing with temperature, blood pressure and oxymetry meassurements, Kurama focuses on checking for better veins on Kyo's arms. Of course, this Kusanagi didn't liked being touched by this man and wanted to beat shit out of him, but he couldn't put Shingo's life on risk again. He wanted to believe at any cost that this junior soldier didn't died in vain because of him. Meanwhile this professor only sighs and smiles when after palpation he finds a such a good vein.

Without saying a word, Nemu picks a tourniquet from small suitcase and passes to this silverhead, who puts it above Kyo's elbow. Then he stretches his palm and this woman gives him alcohol swabs. Kurama in circling movement cleans planned injection spot, however, for some reason, he looked like enjoyed himself. After getting a needle and testing tubes, Kurama aims the needle at 30 degree angle and slowly inserts needle. This professor briefly chuckles at getting inside the vein and now delightfully, without looking back, asks his subordinate '' Maybe I should have allowed you to do this…please, pass me the tubes.''

This woman once again reacted like programmed to do this scientist's tasks and now she gave him a testing tube. While the crimson dark blood was filling this tube, Kurama adds in nearly singing voice ''Look at this, Nemu~ Such a fine veins, like they are made for injections…Next time, I'll definitely let try it by yourself.'', as soon as this tube filled, Kurama switched to another tube and then to last one. After finishing, he removed tourniquet and only when he placed a wood-ball on the needle, he immediately removed needle.

This time, he addresses this Kusanagi ''…Hold it for couple minutes, Kusanagi-kun.'', only now Kyo finally speaks up indignantly ''How do you know my name?!''. While gently shaking tubes with blood, this silverhead replies in sweet and innocent tone ''Oh my..So, you don't remember how that boy called your name before crashing into the wall?'' after this scientist stands up, light reflects in his glasses and now he adds ''I've seen sent data of security cameras. While your friend was still conscious and abandon, you do seem had a good time behind the door-''. That's it's he couldn't allow to insult him anymore!

He launches a punch at this professor's face. However, no matter what, Kurama holds tightly testing tubes in his hand. Only now he holds his still stinging in pain cheek with other hand. While Kyo was roughly breathing, he received a counter-attack from Nemu. Despite looking so delicate and frail, this woman's punch right into this brunette's guts made him fall and twisting in pain. He could just observed this inhumane powerful woman. However, her gaze was emotional and unpredictable as usual - no hatred, no satisfaction, no nothing. As soon as she with-draws her hand, she checks her adored professor and places her hand on professor's. Kurama just gently smiles at her and comforts ''Nemu, I'm fine. The samples don't look ruined. So, can you send them to the doctor for me? The rest of data is written on paper. ''

While this woman was taking away the samples and the rest of equipment in small black suitcase, she hears a silent 'than you' before she rushes through the door. Once these two were alone, Kurama now addresses Kyo in cold and strict tone, while fixing his glasses ''You know, that Shingo-boy ended up in worse condition than you. His life depends on you - one wrong step and then someone may trip over the wire of the life support machine and unplug it. I suggest you to behave yourself tomorrow, otherwise, you'll receive a clip of his last moments. I'll leave you alone to think about your behavior.'' with that professor bids farewell. Kyo just closes his eyes and silently growls, cursing himself. Like promised, either he, either his assistant didn't shown for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Right, before that been wondering whenever I should divide this into 2 parts or not, but in any case, now working on new chapter (maybe after the incoming one gonna show what happened of ye boi.) *sigh* and yes, picked this version of doctor Makishima (as story progresses, ya gonna see why exactly this version was picked) Yes, and crossed that lil borderline of self-indulgence (idk, if you call this like that) *sigh* anyhoo, for now gonna stick to this project. So, for who waited, thank you for your patience u_u. But thanks to current KOF AS and WWF collab have another urge to make lil crack one-shot, which may never happen (yes, ''The friendship ended with Kusanagi-san. Now mr. Cena is my new idol and mentor.'' - Shingo, after kof2001 xD come on, just look at my precious sunshine son and how he is so proud posing ''you can't see me'' with John Cena ^^) . And thus, See you next time!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, once again returning with another lil chapter ^^ This time accidentally listening Last Blade OSTs/ASTs got into more melancholic mood and thus that ending part of this chapter happened xD (you can't convince me otherwise that even NEST Kyo didn't felt the same) So, surely, next chapter won't be so merciful for Kyo and it should reveal a truth about ye boi (so, what did Mina prepared for this precious sunshine son aka Shingo? Mmm, let's see...) So, as usual, enjoy!**

Couple days has passed and there were no signs of that professor or his assistant, not even a single spirit bothered to show up to check Kyo. However, right now even the slightest noise outside door made him alerted and anxious. These black circles under his eyes were as a proof of sleepless nights and his growing hunger weakens this brunette. Yet he knew that he can't give up so easy - he have to figure out how to escape from this place. But for now, he just curled into the ball in his bed and slowly closed his eyes.

All of sudden the noise of opening door made him immediately sit up. Once again a familiar couple shown up, however, it seems that this Nemu person was holding a tray with food and drinks. Like in his usual manner, Kurama speaks up in calm voice ''How are you feeling? I hope that you managed to calm down.'', this professor only chuckles ''My, you don't need to give such a look. I figured out that you would want something. Here.'', now his assistant approaches Kyo and leaves tray next to him and returns to her professor side. ''You need to regain your strength-'', just now this Kusanagi straightforwardly asks ''How is Shingo? If anything happened to him, I'll make sure all sickos like you won't recover any time soon! Even cowardly hiding behind this woman won't save you!''.

This silverhead sighs and after he swooshes his hair recklessly replies ''You sure are so energetic like last time…I wonder how long you going to keep up like this. Well, as for that boy…No changes, aside that he started to say singly words during his sleep. He sure care about you, Kusanagi-kun…Poor little guy. But I heard that someone mentioned that a day or two and his life support might be disconnected. Unless…'' now he fixes his glasses and further addresses this brunette, but with slight malice ''I could try to over-talk doctor Makishima and make her reconsider this decision, if you are willing to cooperate with us. Don't worry, as soon as your little friend recovers, we will erase his memory and release him, there is no use of him. On other hand, you do seem show a high potential. So, from now on, let's get along.''.

Now Kurama bends and stretches his hand towards this brunette while Nemu silently observes it. Even if her face might be indifferent, but she just narrows her gaze. However, Kyo furrows his eye-brows and brushes away this man's hand ''How can I trust you? Show me a proof! '', but this silverhead gets serious and now from his coat's pocket picks up couple of recent date photos and answers ''I guessed that you might ask about this. Look, I even went through all this troubles just for you.'' after handling a photos Kyo studies them. Certainly, the person resting inside capsule and having oxygen mask, looked similar to the same junior soldier, who went on this mission with him. Kyo just lower his head and returns these photos, however, even then Kurama adds ''You have couple hours left before procedure. In meantime, why don't you have something to eat or drink.'' now he looks towards his assistant ''…Let's go, Nemu.'', this woman sighs and nods leaves with her adored professor.

After they left, this brunette just punches nearest wall and curses. Kyo has never felt such a strong self-hatred before, he wanted to disappear instantly without a trace. However, right now his dry throat reminded about his biological needs and he rushes to open the bottle of water, which was on the tray and chugs it with such a greed. Yes, it was dripping everywhere around his mouth, but this water tasted so good like it was a blessing for deserted person.

Two hours has passed, however, this time instead of that annoying scientist, a couple men in black suits and wearing these stainless iron masks shows up. Without a telling a word, they approach Kyo and now all of sudden he was pressed against the bed. He was suffocating on the pillow yet tried to catch as much air as he could, but one of these people were keep pressing him hard against this bed. The bed was creaking from such a pressure. Right now, his arms were forcibly crossed on his back and it was followed by a clicking noise. A cold pair of steel cuffs were tightly putted on his wrists and feet.

Just now that crushing feeling was gone and his head being now forcibly yanked up. This brunette was still deeply breathing and each savored gulp of air was so value but that pain when he was grabbed by scalp the only made him more pathetic. Were they enjoyed his suffering? Who knows what kind of expression they hold behind these guards…However, once they made Kyo stand on his feet, he was dragged from this room - one guard was holding his right arm and another one, his left. This brunette was nothing than a prisoner and now he was leaded in this long corridor to greet his punishment.

After long wondering through corridors and going down to lower floor of this laboratory. Finally, this Kusanagi was pushed inside the operation room and left under the care of the squad of surgeons. The beaming light from above made them look like threatening shadows of the beasts, who looked down on Kyo like he was just a small animal. Right now the arms of these people has stretched to grab him and place on cold iron examination table.

It was too bright and this brunette instinctively closes his eyes and could feel his heart beating faster. Two surgeons were from left side and other from right. They worn face masks and caps, along with glasses, which reflected Kyo lying on this table. Hell, there were not a single word and it only made this atmosphere more intense. Now the fifth surgeon, who picked a thick a ten centimeters length needle and a black color electric choker with at least half meter hanging very thin wire, this person orders in cold and strict tone ''Lie him on stomach and make sure he won't move.'' while he was getting closed to Kyo, he clicks on choker and it opens.

However, now one of surgeons from right side asked ''Should we at least use anesthetic before operation?'', but this senior surgeon replied ''No need. In best case, he would survive only for couple more days. So, there is no need to waste drugs on scums like him. Just make sure he is not moving too much. One wrong move and his nervous system is beyond repairing.''. Surely, it didn't sounded so assuring to this Kusanagi, but now all sudden he felt a sharp pain on his nape and now he gasps. The thick needle was piercing his nape and now the surgeon was slowly pushing down the wire through inserted needle. Nevertheless, Kyo's face was twisting in agony. After all, a cold and sharp foreign body was slowly going down his spine. He tried to hold back by gritting his teeth and not to shed any tears, at least maybe only this way he would not let these people enjoy his unbearable suffering.

The time was like slow down by several times during this procedure. An hour has passed and finally this wire nearly reached his lower back. Right now the surgeon asked one of fellow assistants to pass him a smaller pliers. After pushing out needle from Kyo's nape, this surgeon carefully cuts the needle and now finishes to push down wire until the choker touches this brunette's nape. When another assistant passed him a tweezers which holds a cotton-ball soaked in alcohol. After carefully cleaning around the bleeding area, this cotton-ball was removed and now dyed in light red.

Lastly, the choker was fixed and now it properly attached for this brunette, who didn't bothered to move, just blankly starred where his head was resting on soaked from his tears and saliva table. However, it seems that the door of this room was opened and it seems a familiar doctor entered. Makishima in her usual manner kept her hands in medical pocket and just silently observed this Kusanagi without any concern or emotion like he was just a mere disposable testing subject and now she addresses senior surgeon ''Well done. Don't forget to remove cuffs and send him back to isolation unit.'' and with she leaves the operation room.

After awhile couple of nurse assistants returned this brunette in the camp bed back to his room, where that silverhead professor and his assistant were waiting. Before he was transferred back to bed, one of the nurse assistants gave a pile of documents to Kurama and once they done with transferring, they left. This silverhead only sighs and smiles while looking down on Kyo who was lying. ''Welcome back. You did well.'' gently says this professor and before leaving, he added ''Tomorrow we would need to test some of your reflexes, so, rest, you deserve it.''.

This brunette was left alone in his cell and after couple hours he finally managed to regain control over his body and now he touches over his new choker. After realizing that from a proud soldier he become nothing more than a toy in someone's hands, he just stares at ceiling as he remembers one certain redhead. Probably Yagami was still chilling out somewhere in Headquarters or already was sent to another mission. But this should be keep him busy for awhile and distracted, right? or so hoped this brunette. Kyo just sighs, probably after his unexpected disappearance during the mission, in the Resistance Force's data base his status was changed to 'deceased'. However, this kind of thought strangely comforts this brunette, at least being known as killed sounded much more appealing…

Even so, what would Iori would do by knowing about his supposed-to-be death? Definitely, this fellow soldier won't sit with his head hanging down, that's for sure. Of course, like heck, this stubborn idiot would acknowledge that! Right now Kyo was more concerned of what can happen of Yagami once he lost control of his emotions. It was nearly impossible to wake him back to his senses and only singly people in whole Resistance base are able to do it.

Therefore, this redhead might try something reckless as chasing down this brunette even to the most distant corners of universe. Yes, once Iori was determined about something, even his own death meant nothing to him, it would just get in his way. So, this redhead won't calm down until he will find a proof by himself and this is what Kyo was afraid of. Very least this brunette would want to be found by him as a mere tool in someone's hands and how he is being treated.

Despite that, Kyo wanted to see him again, even if for brief moment, maybe even if it was too much to ask for. Even a short voice transmission would be more than enough right now. That's right, like back in the day when they used to that pretty often when one or another were on mission. Besides, keeping in touch was this brunette's idea. After all, this was the only way to keep safe Iori from reckless behaviour and it seems it works pretty well - knowing that Yagami become more calm and safe, surely, assured Kyo as well. So, even as small detail as hearing each other's voice thanks to private transmissions was more than enough. Nevertheless, somehow it was even strangely comforting that seeing how Yagami has even started to open up for him.

On other hand, this redhead also started to act more strangely and that behaviour surely can be irritating sometimes. The way how he looked at this brunette - why he must use such a demanding and curious gaze like expecting something to happen. However, this redhead stubbornly keeps insisting that it was only this brunette's imagination. Yet in this case, Kyo might never knew what causes such a weird behavior of Iori. After all, he can be disposed any moment - if not today, then tomorrow and etc. But for now, this brunette crashes into bed. It was still aching around his nape and spine, but it's not as bad as before. And thus another restless night begins.

**A/N: *sigh* it seems that one of projects soon will be 1 year old ^^ So, Vampire Kiss going be 1 year old this year on June 1st! ^^ My, time passes so quick...So, not sure, if either I should prepare anything for this anniversary - -'(please, let me know what you expect or prefer, cos there are still some time until 1st of June) Anyhoo, without any saying - See you next time!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh dear, and guess who decided to show up and after ages to update this project? xD so, after seeing such a mess of tags, you can see what to expect. My, decided to divide this chapter into couple chapters. So, hoping by September 30 to add what planned ^^ Why by this date? Well, that is because this nerd having B-day then x'D. **  
**Anyway, I'm leaving a warnings for this part:**

**DubCon, NTR/Netorare/Cheating, Blackmail, MaleOCxCannon(one-sided).**

**And like always, **  
**Enjoy!~**

After a restless night, this brunette managed to calmly sink into deep sleep. It didn't even mattered that it was already early morning of a new day. Finally, he could forget about any pain or being neglected, even if it was for the brief period of time. Who knew that being able to doze out was a true bliss…More important, dreaming about early days of being only rookie who was running errands, joking with friends, getting scolded by commander for pulling a prank or two, it simply reminded of more peaceful times in his life. In that dream Kyo can see himself after a successful mission hanging out with group of good friends in local bar before returning to Resistance Force Headquarters.

However, all of sudden a countless long ghost arms appeared and dragged away him from a peaceful image. This brunette screamed yet his voice was mute and no one even blinked or noticed how he disappear. It's like he was ignored while he was dragged through appeared gate to eternal darkness. No matter how hard he tried to resist, he was already inside of that world.

Now he can see himself being in endless void. He was alone in this world with no sound or life. Eventually a deafening static noise disturbs the deadly silence. Now in front of him stood a familiar junior soldier. The static noise disappeared and this younger brunette speaks up in innocent yet sad voice "Hey, Kusanagi-san...". Kyo just silently stared at him with wide-eyes open. This Kusanagi's lips were trembling as he in disbelief spoke "Shingo, y-you're alive?...wh-why are you here?".

However, once Shingo closes his eyes and forcibly smiles, instead of tears the blood run down his cheeks, even from the corners of his lips the crimson liquid started run down. This junior soldier replies in sorrowful tone "...Can't you remember? You abandoned and left me to die, Kusanagi-san.". Kyo just cracks a smile and back-fires in nervous voice "What a hell you're talking about? I am right here! So, let's get out of this place together! You are injured, you fool...".

Unfortunately, this Yabuki places his hand on his side. Soon through the gaps of his palm the dark red liquid was leaking out. All of sudden he was throwing up blood. Nevertheless this younger brunette declined this offer "It's too late for me...Run...", when Shingo removed his palm, huge amount of his bloody insides rushed down through open wound. Kyo's knees gave up on him, he tried to shake-off that feeling of guiltiness and regret that the same person died on him twice. He even called this junior soldier's name, but no answer. Once again he was alone in this void.

However, now all of sudden a terrible headache strikes him. He closes eyes places his hands on his head as he screams in the pain. Yet even through his closed he could feel how enormous pair of snake eyes was starring at him. These yellow eyes were cold and emotionless. Eventually the eyes of reptile narrowed. The headache was gone, however, the hissing of a reptile echoed in this world. As soon as this brunette opens his eyes, he noticed how he was lying on ground. Now he felt how his arms were above his head and how something thick wrapped around his hands. It wasn't a rope or a vine. That thing was covered in scales and was alive.

Now another gray snake appears and crawls closer to his left leg. Kyo tried to kick off the approaching enemy, but this creature now wraps it's neck around this brunette's foot and from then slowly but successfully crawls up to his leg. Even through the fabric of his pants, this Kusanagi could feel a countless smooth scales rubbing against his skin. Once this creature reached his thigh, it lifts it's head and now bites to the inner side of Kyo's thigh. Of course, this brunette lets another scream yet the gray snake ignores it and slowly wraps around his thigh and continues to crawl up.

Slowly, but this creature reached the belly of this Kusanagi, this snake slides it's head under the shirt. Although, this reptile slowly crawled in zigzag pattern, it didn't missed a spot of Kyo's abdomen and chest. Not to mention, he felt how small split in half tongue of the snake licked all over his body, where this snake was crawling. However, this Kusanagi's head was now filled with mix of fear and rising pleasure. Was it the effect of the poison?

His body was on heat and much more sensitive within each second. Nevertheless, he wanted to hate how he was giving up to this primal feeling of lust. However, the way how countless of scales rubbed against his skin and the tail of this creature rubbed against his thigh - it slowly made this brunette lose his mind and gave up to this sensation. He even started to fight for breath. Hell, it didn't helped that now he shamelessly began to let a sweeter whims without holding back. Besides, no one could see or hear him in this world surrounded by the void.

Once this gray snake's head reached the collar of his shirt, it lifted it's head and now looks into this brunette with it's yellow eyes. Kyo could only stare back with blushing and begging to relieve him look while this snake was sticking out it's tongue. However, without a hesitation this creature hisses and opens wide it's mouth, revealing it's bare fangs. Now the snake aims at this brunette's exposed neck and sinks it's fangs. It was unbearable and painful. The ice-cold venom started to spread further to this soldier's body.

Even so, another small snake crawls closely to his face and now all of sudden it enters inside his mouth. This brunette was choking yet that snake crawls deep down to his throat. He tried to protest by finding remaining strength to spit out this invader, unfortunately this creature ignored his effort and went deeper.

However, meanwhile something gently slaps his cheek and he could hear a gentle male's voice "...sanagi...-kun...Kusanagi-kun..." that voice began louder chant his name until someone breaks through between the dream and reality.

This Kusanagi wakes up in cold sweat while still roughly breathing. Now he notices that while he was lying on his bed, next to him was sitting that fluffy silver-haired professor and gently stroking Kyo's cheek. Now professor Kurama addresses him in concerned tone "Finally you're awake...Did you had a nightmare?" and he just gave a comforting smile. Although, behind this professor's glasses a predatory gaze sparkles.

Kyo tries to get away by pushing himself to the top of the bed. Now he was half sitting on his side. However, this silverhead fixes his glasses after noticing a bulge in the groin area of this Kusanagi. Now Kurama comments in slightly aroused tone "My, it seems that I was wrong after all...Maybe you had rather an exciting dream. No wonder then why did let these lewd noises.". Of course, this brunette grits his teeth and frowns at this notice. Now he indignantly yells at this professor "Get away from me, you fucking perv! Don't touch me! I warn you!".

However, this silverhead only delightfully smiles and leans closer to Kyo. It seems that harsh words didn't affected him at all, it rather sparkled his excitement. Kurama warns him in amused tone "Don't forget in what kind position are you, Kusanagi-kun. Your dear friend's life is in my hands. One wrong step and he is dead." after he sighs, he continues "That would be very unfortunate, wouldn't it? After all, you seem to have such a deep relationship. You been calling his name before enjoying yourself~ Unfortunately, I had to wake you up…''.

After the professor picks a transparent vinyl gloves from his white coat and puts them on, he orders in stricter yet hypnotizing tone ''Listen. We have a very little time left before my assistant shows up. You might not aware, but the door from this room is transparent from outer side. So, I could help you to relieve from your little problem before anyone would notice. Unless you prefer being watched?…So, remove your underwear and get on your fours. Or do you want me to assist you?''.

This request made Kyo widen his eyes and now he growls ''You bastard…Why are you doing this?'', he only silently stares and waits like small trapped animal. Kurama only answers in deeper tone while picks a small back remote controller from his coat's pocket and shows it to this brunette ''The more you resist, the more precious time you waste. Remember, I hold the power over you - one button and you'll be electrocuted. No one aside your dead body won't care about what going to happen to that boy. So, if you die, he'll get disposed as well. What to do next is up to you.''.

Hell, no matter how much he despised this professor, but this brunette cannot risk to lose Shingo twice. So, even if he was just a mere toy in this man's hand, he decides to swallow the remains of his pride and obeys to this twisted person. It was already helluva embarrassing just from being observed and he could already feel how his cheeks were burning down from a shame. However, after closing his eyes, Kyo shakily placed his hand on zipper of the pants, he quickly slides it down.

As he gets on his fours and shoves up his bottom into air, this brunette slowly opens his eyes while resting his head on his arms. Now this Kusanagi shyly yet impatiently stares at Kurama. He thought that maybe it would be wiser, if he would lower his ego and leave the rest to this silverhead. It seems that the professor only delightfully smiles as he comments ''My, was it that hard to do it from very beginning? But why did you stopped?…Or do you want me to help you?~''.

This Kusanagi just lowers his gaze and in low shakily voice dares to order ''…just finish this quickly before I've changed my mind and kicked your ass.'', surely, it made this silverhead chuckle and he replies in gentle yet deep tone ''Fine by me~ For now, I'll take it as your best attempt for begging.''. After he leans close to this brunette, he slides his hands inside the hemline of Kyo's underwear and now masterly removes the unnecessarily pieces of clothing. This brunette just buries his head on pillow to hide the quiet groan and that shameless face.

Meanwhile this silverhead's one hand moves to this Kusanagi's already half hard dick, the other one slides under the t-shirt towards chest area. Surely, this brunette widens his eyes and gasps at such a unexpected gesture. Yet he frowns and turns his blushed face to the professor asking ''The heck you're doing?''. However, no answer, only this silverhead begins to stroke Kyo's member while with other hand massaging his chest.

Nevertheless, this brunette tries his best to endure this torture yet all he could do is bury his face in the pillow. He knew this was wrong and didn't wanted once again to be soiled, but unfortunately, his body shown otherwise. It become even more sensitive from this man's touch and begged to be screwed. This brunette was shamelessly mewling and letting purring-like sounds. Hell, even Kurama's hand movement around his rock-hard dick become more rough and fast. However, it was impossible to hold his voice any longer when this silverhead leans towards his exposed neck and gently bites into it. Kyo only lets a louder moan at such a unexpected attack and shivers.

However, in meantime, behind the door a young woman with long brown hair and a fringe, who wore a white medical coat, black tank top and dark gray shorts above her knees. She was hugging a red folder with important documents. It was the same woman with a black choker and surgical scar on her throat - professor Kurama's loyal assistant Nemu. Poor gal just wanted to check where did her adored professor been all this time, but seeing what was happening behind the transparent door, broke her heart. Her poker-face was filled with tears, which drop by drop rolled down to her bust.

This brunette only bits her lower lip as she cannot remove her gaze from how that lascivious creature was corrupting her one and only precious person. Surely, Nemu won't forgive that teasing prick from taking away her adored Kurama. It doesn't matter if that thing is just a testing subject or not, for her it's a new threat and a rival. However, this scientist just wipes her tears with the sleeve of her white coat and silently walks away. For now she would patiently wait for the professor in the one testing room and just would adjust some settings of one certain program.

Meanwhile Kyo was so close of reaching his limits by being tormented by this silverhead. His mind was already submitted to the pleasure and he was letting out these sweet whims and cries. Soon the hand movement around his erection becomes more tight and faster. Now this brunette lets a long and louder sweet moan as he climaxes. Hot and thick semen shots down on the bed-sheet and he collapses on his side. Right now, Kyo's mind was blank and all he could see is only a blinding white color.

He was still catching a breath, while the feeling of the shame and self-hatred slowly returns. However, soon enough he could swear that he could feel that someone's hand was ruffling his hair and a gentle and calm voice saying ''Good boy. You did well…''. Even so, Kurama picked a testing tube with a swab inside of it from his medical coat's pocket. After opening the tube, this scientist took out a swab and now picks with it a good amount of Kusanagi's seed and adds with whole swab inside the tube. Once he closes the tube, he carefully places it inside his coat's pocket.

Finally, he addresses this brunette ''Let's go. Probably by this moment my assistant should show up.''. As he was removing the vinyl gloves, Kurama adds ''Don't worry, this procedure won't take long and it shouldn't be painful. Besides, when you're gone, in meantime, your room would be cleaned.''. This brunette slightly frowns as he fixes his clothes and lazily stands up. At least he was not being forcibly dragged out of the room like last time. More important, he could now just knock out this professor and run away yet who knows what this bastard might pull out of his sleeve. In worst case, the junior soldier might be killed and later this Kusanagi.

Damn, no matter how he didn't wanted to admit, but for a little bit until he find out where is Shingo being kept, he had to endure any humiliation or pain. After he swallows saliva, he follows this silverhead. The uncertainty was killing him, but Kyo was already prepared for worst case scenario.

**A/N: My, it seems that writing Netorare was nearly impossible for me and even hurts to write it. So, surely, now feeling like done something what shouldn't. Yet what's done is done. And now have to find a way to solve this mess xD So, I'll see you by Sep 30!❤~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright!~ And thus, like promised, a new chapter ^^ So, wanted to finish at least on my b-day today. *sigh* Also, do you know that bliss when you naturally excited and glad that at least one of characters survived? cos my, oh my...I'm relieved~ But you may say ''Mina, but what about Kyo? he is-'' Shush...xD for now let him be under the good care. Anyway, not sure if this how you do time transitions, cos rarely use them. So, another practice...**  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

Once they left this room, Kurama looks around, however, no signs of his assistant. Even so, he closes his eyes and smiles while silently telling to himself ''Don't tell me that you are still asleep, Nemu…It can't helped that I have to look after you.'', now he calmly addresses this Kusanagi ''It seems that first I would need to go to my room and sort out couple things. So, for now, all you need to do is to keep a company for me.''. Kyo remains silent and just plays along with this man's rules.

After walking for awhile in the familiar white corridor, they were in front of an automated door from the right side. Now this silverhead picks a id card from his coat's pocket. Just before stroking it on the electric panel, he was interrupted by this brunette's question in irritated tone "When I can see Shingo? I just want to check by myself whenever he is fine or not.". He just impatiently starred at the professor.

However, after this fluffy silverhead fixes his glasses, without looking back he answers in serious tone ''Be patient. You'll see him soon after the testing.'', once strokes id card into panel, the iron door opens and as Kurama takes step inside, he looks back and prompts this brunette ''You can come inside.''.

When they were inside the room, this silverhead placed a testing tube from his pocket on the stove with some other various tubes. However, something catches his eye. Apparently, some of documents were missing, which he left on the working table. As he gently smiles, he sighs - it seems that maybe his assistant went one step ahead of him. Even so, it was unusual for her to do anything without waiting until his approval.

Nevertheless, maybe this woman finally decided to stop acting like a dog, who never leaves Kurama's side unless he asks. She was too passive and never disagreed with this silverhead. Hell, even her choker was fake and broken - it was only her own sign of her thought long-year loyalty. Kurama didn't asked for this, but as long as his subordinate is doing her job, he didn't minded. He felt nothing more than a pity for this woman, who once was not only a proud and lively scientist with ambitions higher than any mountain, but also with burning passion for her work. However, he did not understood when and why she gradually degraded to a mindless spirit, which only exist to serve. Maybe it was Kurama's mistake to let her be his assistant, who knows…

However, right now he looked at this brunette and speaks to him ''My, it seems someone was ahead of us. It can't be helped then…Anyway, why don't you sit down for awhile? I'll turn the coffee machine and I'll bring you some snacks.'', but Kyo gave him doubtful look and asked ''Why should I trust you?''. Even so, this professor chuckles and calmly replies while dodging the question ''You still haven't got your breakfast yet. Besides, I don't want you pass out during today's test. So, why don't you relax until then?''.

Surely, this brunette still mistrusts this man, but he listened to this order and sat down on a office chair in front of the working table while this silverhead went to the end of the room where was another door leading to a different room, in which probably he was resting. And thus, this Kusanagi was left alone for a few minutes. It didn't took long enough and Kurama returns with a hot cup of sweet scented liquid and a small glittering package on his other hand. After he was so close to Kyo, he carefully placed a cup and the package.

Apparently, it was one of these new generation nutrient bars, which in this day and age become a substitute for a food products, because they were so much cheaper and faster to produce. More important, they contain the same food value as normal food products, which is nowadays only a privilege of rich people. However, these nutrient bars also came in several different flavors, which suppose to emulate how it tasted back in a few centuries ago. In this case, it was a chicken flavor.

Nevertheless, this brunette wasn't the fan of this flavor, but he didn't complained and silently accepted it. Once he pealed off the rustling package, he carefully tasted yet felt such a pressure when he was being watched by this man, but his hunger won and he ignored the presence of this silverhead. Although, Kurama somehow felt assured and glad seeing that this Kusanagi was eating from his hand without any stress. More important, even if it was a brief moment, but this brunette was like an accurate replica of someone, whom he knew in the past. Maybe it was a mere coincidence or a cruel joke, but at same time he was glad yet somehow it hurts. Why he have to have same face and look as him? Or so, thought Kurama.

After awhile, he was also about to finish a cup of a herb tea, which he hoped didn't had anything weird in it. Once again this professor calmly addresses Kyo ''Are you feeling a bit better? So, should we go?''. Once Kurama strokes id card, the door opens and both leaves this room.

Good quarter of hour has passed~ Now this fluffy silverhead repeats same procedure but this time with also entering pin code. The iron door kindly opens for them. However, inside this room there was area separated by thick wall. Maybe it was a space for the testing subjects, so, then it could explain why there was a big bulletproof glass window and below, the control panel. Behind the window there was visible an expensive look one-person sized mini couch covered in black leather, however, on it there were rather a newest design headphones and a VR glasses.

However, back to panel, it seems that in this room a familiar woman were already waiting them with her usual emotionless look. Now Kurama comments in is usual tone ''It seems that you already prepared everything on your own.'', this gal was waiting to be praised, however, instead that he continued ''But first, could you help me preparing Kusanagi-kun for the procedure? I just want to make sure that you would know how to do it by your own whenever you would be working with anyone else.''.

This silverhead now in comforting tone addresses Kyo while leading him inside the testing zone ''We need to check your reflexes, it won't take long. So, why don't you try to relax and leave the rest to the program?''.

Once this brunette was next to chair this fellow scientist prompts him to it sit down. After resting his arms on the chair, he gets alerted when one of his writs was tied up by sturdy leather strap. It seems that other one tied up by so-called Nemu and from other side - by Kurama. Kyo nearly growls at them ''What a hell you're doing?! Untie me before I'll out you into right place!'', but the professor only replies in chill tone while been working on putting straps around his ankles ''Calm down. I'm just making sure that you won't hurt yourself, that's it.''.

After finishing with ankles, Kurama fixes the final strap around the waist and chest of this Kusanagi. Surely, being tied up like an animal, only further infuriated him, unfortunately, he understood that he was not in the position to object. Now this fluffy silverhead places the VR visors on Kyo's eyes, leaving him in darkness and then fixing the headphones.

However, after several minutes, this brunette started to feel how cold electrical pads were placed on his temples, under shirt in heart area and near the elbow veins. Now he hears a familiar voice through headphones ''Can you hear me? Nod if you can. Then we can process further.'', there was no choice and Kyo slowly nods, he could hear further instructions ''Listen, now you should see a view in any second…Can you tell me what you see?'', soon the image lights up and this brunette could see that he was now in some kind of abandoned prison cell and someone was approaching him.

Kyo only nervously chuckles and mockingly replies ''It's sure nothing really different how you keeping me. Instead that in this room there is even cellmate and for some reason he is not happy seeing me.''. Kurama only gets confused while checking the data on the panel and then checking his subordinate, who also wore a pair of VR visors, this man could swear that she was even slightly smiling while working on the keyboard. Surely, it raises the suspicious of this silverhead, however, he decides to trust his co-worker.

Nevertheless, he addresses Kyo through microphone in slightly concerned tone ''Don't hesitate to say anything if something causes you pain, got it?'' meanwhile in the testing a thin laser touches his hand. However, this Kusanagi only groans and tries to withdraw his hand. Another laser points to his other hand - same reaction, but with along that shaking his head. The laser points to his left cheek - grits his teeth turns his face other way and this brunette replies through the pain ''…you asshole…''.

Laser points to abdomen - this brunette lets out a louder scream. Kurama only crosses his arms as he observes further the laser pattern and the reactions of this Kusanagi - chest, abdomen, arms, legs, face and in random order. Definitely, it shouldn't be in theory, even the when he looked on data, the heartbeat and breathing rhythm looked more distorted than should be. What a hell that woman is doing? - the test subject shouldn't scream in agony! It should only cause slight irritation…The last drop was when Kyo began to struggle and move too much while roughly breathing and moaning in pain.

Now he suddenly approached his subordinate and removed the VR visors from her face. This brunette looked at him with innocent and questioning look on her face while Kurama puts the VR visors. She never seen her adored professor so openly stressed. This silverhead grits his teeth and yells ''Nemu! What is the meaning of this!? Turn the switch off. Now!'' after tossing the VR set, he pushes this woman away and now after entering a certain command with keyboard - switches off the system. Kurama storms through the door to the testing zone and removes all straps and devices from this brunette's body.

However, it seems that Kyo's whole body was slightly twitching while his eyes were wide open and filled with tears, even through his mouth the saliva was running down. Eventually, he stopped moving. After this silverhead placed his hand on this brunette's sleep-artery, he sensed the pulse. Fortunately, he just lost his consciousness. So, now he placed his medical coat around this brunette and after picking a phone from his pants pocket, calls Makishima.

Meanwhile Nemu just silently starred through the window. She didn't liked the gestures of her precious professor, the cold and serious look on his face, his stiff shoulders, nearly walking around in circles. After several minutes he dropped the ring and puts phone back to his pocket. Surely, it didn't looked promising when this silverhead left the testing area and once he approached his subordinate, he addresses her in cold and serious tone ''Did I tell you if you don't understand anything, you need to ask and do not act recklessly. It seems you changed the settings and doctor Makishima was not very pleased, because this not what she asked us to do. So, why did you do that in a first place?''.

Now he places his hand on her shoulder continuing ''Nemu, don't tell me that you saw what we did it today?'', this brunette was shocked yet just starred with a guilty look on her face ''You know, it's none of your concern if I need to assist someone by just taking needed test samples. So, if you think that you can show your nerves by on purposely causing someone pain, then…I suggest you to work with someone else. This time I'll pretend that nothing happen today. So, that's it for today, you're dismissed.''.

After such a talk, Kurama returns to testing area, ignoring how this woman fell on her knees and her silently sob. Once he was closely to this still unconscious Kusanagi, he places his arm around his shoulders and helps him to stand up. It took several minutes to leave the room and walk away.

A good hour has passed~ This brunette started to wake up. However, once he opened his eyes, he panics - it wasn't his cell at all. More so, it even if that was a minimal bedroom, he noticed that it was pretty dark there. However, soon enough someone switched the lights on, now a familiar figure shows up through a door. Apparently, it was that same silverhead, but this time he wasn't wearing his medical coat.

When he saw half sitting Kyo, he gives a warm smile for him while asking ''So, you're awake? Took long enough…Anyway, how do you feel?''. This brunette remains silent but after short pause, he asks in uncertain tone ''What am I doing here? Have you done anything wrong to me again?''. Kurama only fixes his glasses as he was walking towards this brunette. After sitting next to him, he replies ''Rest assure. I'm off the duties for today. So, let me relax for a bit…Unless, you need anything.''.

This Kusanagi clenches his hands into fists and gives a demanding look while asking ''You told that I can see Shingo when it would be over. So, where is he?''. However, this silverhead's face darkens and he remains quiet for a moment. After sighing, he replies in serious tone ''I talked today with doctor Makishima while you were dozing out. Along with reporting the results…Unfortunately, your dear friend didn't made it. He died this morning. I'm sorry.''.

Kyo just widens his eyes and remains dumb-folded. He thought that he misheard, maybe it was some kind of mistake. However, now he freezes in same spot without moving. Only after couple minutes he collapses. Fortunately, his head hits Kurama's chest, where now he rest for awhile. The last ray of hope has dimmed that moment. Hell, it didn't mattered that he was so vulnerable in front of this man. Now this brunette just wished for being asleep for an eternity.

* * *

Back to the day of the tragedy in NEST spaceship~. After these mysterious soldiers took away Kyo, Shingo was left all alone in this spaceship. At this moment he still was out of this world, resting in the darkness. That blank stare gazed into nothingness. It was already clear as day what kind of fate awaits this young soldier.

However, a hour has passed~ A young woman in military uniform, who had a blue pony-tail, was wondering in a certain corridor and discovered the remains of undead people and animals. It seems she was already got used to see such a view and it didn't even grossed her out, either scared. As she walks further, she notices a familiar rookie soldier resting against the wall and next to him a remains of a tentacle creature. Without hesitation this gal dials through her sound transmission device in serious and formal tone ''This Leona. I found one of our soldiers. He seem to be heavy injured.'', now she bends to check his sleep artery and continues ''His pulse is weak, but he is alive. There are also lot of remains of various, from what I assume, test objects. Aside that there are only useless trash.''.

Once she noticed an open room in front of her, she continues ''Sir, there is also huge room in front of me. However, there is only scattered remains of some kind monster. Should I invest any further?''. A less than minute passed, now Leona nods ''Understood.'' the sound transmission device signal was off. After entering inside the room, the blue-haired soldier quickly scans the room and her eye was caught by a weird looking panel. After taking a better look at it, Leona once again uses her sound transmission device ''This Leona. Ralf, Clark, you need to see this. Over.''…

**N/A: And thus, this is for now. For now - See you next time!~**


End file.
